cupidschocolatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Haoyi
Jiang Haoyi is the main character in Cupid's Chocolates. He is a normal university college student who is extremely scared of getting into trouble and suddenly becomes the Harem King when some girls that he's associated with confess and have feelings for him after they ate a chocolate cake that he found and soon learns that the cake was made by Mei Tata, a cupid god girl who used magic on the cake. This made the girls he shared it with have fantasies of being with Haoyi since he was the first to eat the cake and those that ate it after him will fall in love. Appearance Haoyi has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt and black pants to which looks like some kind of a school uniform. In the web manga, he wears the standard school uniform. Though he is at times referred to as plain, closer inspection of his face reveals it is rather cute. He has been forced to cross dress a few times and was shown to be very attractive. He also has a surprisingly lean muscular physique beneath his clothes. Background Haoyi is an only child who lives with his mom and dad. He's the top student in his classes though he prefers to be a loner. His childhood sweetheart is Ouyang Xueli. They've known each other from the moment they were born and were always happy to spend time and play together. They went to school together and both were top students though he seems to dread Xueli because she can be a bit rough on him at times especially when he scores higher than her. Xueli's harassment stopped when she went to the US to study. He seemed to be a bit neglected by his parents as when his teacher, Ji Ran, asked if he was afraid of his parents after getting bad grades though he replied that they didn't have the time to care. Because of this, he also has a long relationship with his teacher who took care of him when his parents weren't at home. He would go over to cook for her, have supplementary lessons, and sleep over. In the web manga, Haoyi's parents background were never mentioned. It is shown in Season 1 that his father is a salary man and his mother is a housewife. However, in Season 2, changes have been made where both his parents were police officers who were very dedicated to their duties and that they've never had any time for him. Haoyi's childhood dream was to be a police officer. However, at age 11, he gave up on that dream when Xiao Yan rescued him from kidnappers instead of his dad rescuing him to which Haoyi hoped for. Because of this, Haoyi's belief is that police officers are the worst people. Personality Jiang Haoyi is a kind gentle man. He prefers to be out of the spotlight and is deeply troubled by the chaos caused from the Cupid chocolates he ate (not knowing what they were and that they would attract several women to him). He cares for his friends greatly and will do anything to make them happy and protect them. However, he has a more strained relation with his parents as they were more preoccupied with their work as policemen than him to the point of neglecting him. Even when he was kidnapped, they did not come save him, causing him to develop hatred for police. He is shown to be stressed by the chaos surrounding him and tends to be negative and over dramatic of the consequences. Despite this, when he notices the people around him have troubles, he always does anything to help them overcome their troubles even at the expense of his own life. When his teacher began taking care of him, in order not to worry her, he pretended to have a good relation with his parents. Due to the neglect he has suffered most of his life, he is mature and independent, managing to take care of himself and being good at household chores. He seems to be a loner, having very few friends at the start of the series (only having Ye Zhengdong as childhood friends and Ouyang Xueli- who was a childhood friend but they developed a strained relationship when her personality changed). He tends to keep his own problems to himself and rarely divulges anything about himself or complain about his situation as he does not want to bother anyone with his problems. Even when others actively ask him and express their worry for him, he is reluctant implying difficulties in opening himself up to others. However, he has a strong sense of justice and defends his friends when they are emotionally or physically attacked. He also seeks to help his friends' emotional problems (most of whom become his love interests). He is rather intelligent, managing to find clever solutions to the problems he faces and being emotionally intelligent enough to understand the emotional problems surrounding the girls who ate the Cupid Chocolates and finding ways of helping them move forward from their past traumas and cleverly manipulating the people around him. For example, he manages to manipulate Tang Xuan into a bet which he wins to force her to cosplay as part of losing the bet so she would be more comfortable in showing off her cosplay hobby in public. Similarly, he tricked Du Yuze into beating him up, exposing his crimes and managed to get him arrested (understanding that his crime of kidnapping Ouyang Xueli would not be taken seriously enough by the police to lock him up more than a few years and tricking him into worsening his crime as he understood with Du Yuze's personality he would only come back for revenge and possibly kill him and Ouyang Xueli the next time they met). His intelligence also applies to academics, but due to his rocky past with Oyang Xueli he stopped applying himself so his grades aren't an accurate reflection of his true intelligence. He is a gentleman but unfortunately gets caught in situations that make him look like a pervert and at times the girls refuse to hear his side of the story. He is also rather patient with the chaos surrounding him along with listening to the problems of the girls he encounters and actively finds ways of solving their problems slowly. He can be impulsive especially when angered. However, he only truly gets angered when those he cares for are hurt (whether emotionally or physically). He also believes that parents have responsibilities to take care of their children regardless of their circumstance, most likely due to his neglectful lonely childhood along with friends being responsible and loyal. Though he is an excellent fighter, he rarely uses his abilities to defend himself unless he feels the other person is actively threatening his life. For example, in episode 1 he defends himself against jealous classmates chasing him. However, when he went to Xia Zitong's house and her bodyguards attacked him, he did not fight back despite having the ability (possibly understanding they were only attacking him to protect Zitong from him). Similarly he did not attack Tang Xuan's friends who attacked him when they believed he was going out with her and cheating on her (whether because they were women or because they were simply concerned with Tang Xuan's well being remains unknown). In addition, when the girls are angry at him, he never fights them but tries to explain patiently the circumstance, though usually fails. However, he did use his abilities to defend Xia Zitong when they were surrounded by a dangerous group of punks. Skills Kung-Fu Haoyi is extremely good in hand to hand combat shown when he fought off some thugs and were able to defeat them in battle. He will only show his true strength if necessary. An example is shown in Episode 1 when his classmates were chasing him through the entire school leaving him no choice but to fight them. Cooking Haoyi cooks really well at a young age especially when it's home made. Even his teacher, Ji Ran, became impressed with the food and how it was so delicious in taste. Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.40.35 PM.png|Kick Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.24.32 AM.png|Elbow Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.41.11 PM.png|Punch 005v.jpg|Food Weapons Floor Mop In Episode 1, Haoyi temporary used a floor mop battling his male classmates as they were chasing him in the school buildings defeating them with ease. Water Hose In Episode 4, Haoyi temporary used a water hose when he sprayed Tang Xuan by accident after he took it away from her to stop spraying the boys in her club due to them making a bet with her and lost. Even though it wasn't Haoyi's attempt to spray her, this made Tang Xuan walk away in defeat and saving the boys. Screenshot 2018-06-06 at 8.32.09 PM.png|Floor Mop Screenshot 2018-06-16 at 7.17.37 PM.png|Floor Mop 2 Screenshot 2018-06-06 at 6.17.59 PM.png|Floor Mop 3 Screenshot 2018-06-16 at 7.17.14 PM.png|Floor Mop 4 Screenshot 2018-06-06 at 8.31.41 PM.png|Floor Mop 5 Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 5.05.01 PM.png|Water Hose Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 5.07.51 PM.png|Water Hose 2 Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 5.03.19 PM.png|Water Hose 3 Relationships Family Parents Haoyi's relationship with his dad and mom seems to be distant. Years ago, Haoyi was always happy with his parents spending time with him. However, due to them being police officers dedicated to their work, they rarely spend time with him which hurt Haoyi and feel all alone even on any of his birthdays. Haoyi was upset with them believing that they didn't care for his well being when two men planned to kidnap and take him away. Even though his parents aren't around, he still loves them very much. Cousin/Sister "Xiaotu! I won't forget what you have done for me! Thank you"! Haoyi has great respect for Xiaotu during their childhood as she always taken care of him when he felt hurt and alone. He has cherish the memories with his cousin making him happy especially when she helped him become Zhengdong's friend. Love Interests Ouyang Xueli "Believe me. From now on, I will protect you forever". Haoyi has known Xueli since birth and have become childhood sweethearts. Haoyi was happy when Xueli came to play and company him when his parents weren't home. However, not long after, he became so passive towards her when she begun studying to surpass him after he was treated harshly by her if he scored higher than her and couldn't stand it any longer. Haoyi even lost his temper with her after she changed dramatically seeing that she isn't the Xueli he knew in the past. There are times he will comfort her if she's sad or scared. Haoyi is Xueli's first boyfriend but was not aware at the time when they were kids until he found out the truth that they have always been together. It's revealed that Haoyi liked Xueli from the beginning and still does possibly loving her. He forgave her for what happen in their past. When Xueli got hurt protecting Haoyi, he promised from now on he will protect her forever hinting that he still wants to be with her though whether as a friend or romantic partner remains unknown. Xia Zitong Haoyi has a good relationship with Zitong. Haoyi seems to have a crush on her after the spell of the chocolates wore off on her. He enjoys spending time with her even going on dates with her. Haoyi realizes that Zitong is willingly to help him with any problems he has after she learns about his childhood life and helping him pick up on his dream to be a police officer seeing that she's a good friend to him. Haoyi seems of wanting to be in a relationship with Zitong, but it remains unknown if he really wants to or not. Tang Xuan Haoyi's relationship with Tang Xuan is kind of awkward. He's shown to be scared of her when she's angry with him from her misunderstandings believing that to her, he's a pervert. Haoyi was even shocked to see how Tang Xuan has interest in anime cosplay. He helped her achieve her dream by wining in the Anime Expo with her knowing that he has respect for her. Lin Yuan Haoyi's relationship with Lin Yuan is like a family matter. When he first met her, she was under the chocolate's spell being a family with kids though he was able to make her wish come true afterwards. Haoyi respects her good sense of directions from getting lost if anything were to happen. Mei Tata "It's all thanks to you staying by my side. So thank you". Haoyi met Mei Tata when the events of the chocolate's spell began. At first he was upset with her the chocolate cake he found was made by her and how the girls that ate a piece of the cake fell in love with him. Later on, he is grateful for her assists when certain problems accrued or saving his life from danger. Haoyi is possibly aware of Mei Tata's feelings for him though it's unclear if he does or not. Friends Ye Zhengdong Haoyi met Zhengdong in grade school and later became his best friend. Haoyi had him assist him during his recovery for the time being. Hua Yushan Haoyi helped Yushan who ate the spell chocolates come back to the real world after being in her fantasy world. Haoyi knows that she has feelings for him after the spell was broken but sees her as a friend. Others Sun Dongyun Haoyi gets along well with Xueli's mother, Dongyun, since they were once next door neighbors and calls her Aunt. However, after Xueli's change, Haoyi realizes that Dongyun does not trust him and will never approve of him being together with her daughter. Haoyi doesn't know that Dongyun putted Xueli up against him in their studies years ago and possibly will never know the truth of it. Over all, he still respects her. Mr. Ouyang Haoyi gets along well with Xueli's father, Mr. Ouyang, since they were once next door neighbors and calls him Uncle. Ji Ran Haoyi has a long good relationship with his teacher considering her as his real family when his parents are not at home with him all the time. He would visit her and even stay over nights. To Haoyi, Ji Ran is more than just his teacher, but his big sister. Xiao Yan Haoyi gets along well with Xiao Yan after he rescued him from kidnappers and thinks of him as a big brother. Enemies Female Cosplay Candidate I "So... It's you who damaged Tang Xuan's dress"? It was unaware to Haoyi that Female Candidate I became one of his enemies after she lost at the Anime Expo. Haoyi was confronted by her along with thugs wanting revenge on him for what he did. Haoyi defeated her after he beat down the thugs. Du Yuze "Du Yuze, you bastard. How dare you hurt Xueli? I must give you a good beating today". Haoyi hates and despises Du Yuze after he hurt Xueli dumping her publicly in middle school. Haoyi finds out that he returned home after Du Yuze's family's company went bankrupt in Japan. Haoyi realized that he was after Xueli and when he saw Du Yuze, he told him to leave her alone but did not stop him from kidnapping her. Haoyi found out in shock that Du Yuze is his substitute replacing him as Xueli's boyfriend which was revealed by Xueli making Du Yuze her second. In order to bring Du Yuze down for good and rescue Xueli, Haoyi let Tata recorded the evidence of his crime and was able to sent Du Yuze to prison by the police for a very long time. Gallery Jiang Haoyi.jpg|Jiang Haoyi Anime Design U001.jpg|Haoyi In The Web Manga Cupid--s-Chocolates-Episode-2-English-Subbed.jpg|Haoyi In The Anime 004 (1).png|Baby Haoyi Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.19.55 PM.png|Young Haoyi Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.22.16 PM.png|Young Haoyi In Middle School Screenshot 2018-06-01 at 1.54.13 PM.jpg|Haoyi and Xueli CupidsChocolates101-720x380.jpg|Haoyi The Harem King Part 1 Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 3.29.14 PM.png|Haoyi The Harem King Part 2 307812-5.jpg|Hoayi The Harem King Part 3 Cupid's chocolates.jpg|Haoyi The Harem King Part 4 Screenshot 2018-05-04 at 7.24.10 PM.png|Haoyi's Female Cosplay Costume Haoyi and Xueli13.jpg Tumblr o4gt2vHWVH1rsjikzo8 500.png Screenshot 2018-05-23 at 8.54.28 PM (1).png Screenshot 2018-05-04 at 5.01.53 PM.png Jing-hao-yi-118922.jpg 301508.jpg B10ba9c951d1b2a666875ec27e9ac179e347e0ad hq.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 9.00.38 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-12 at 4.43.42 PM.png Big 1471763800 image.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-27 at 8.39.34 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-13 at 8.07.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-10 at 10.39.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 3.05.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.04.19 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-16 at 10.59.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-24 at 7.11.57 PM (1).png Screenshot 2018-05-22 at 3.51.21 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 9.51.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-05 at 1.45.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-30 at 5.51.49 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-01 at 1.18.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 1.45.44 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 9.54.34 PM.png Trivia *Haoyi has been kissed by some of the girls in the series: **The first being Xueli. **The second being Zitong. **The third being Yushan. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters